Separate Lives
by ImFanci
Summary: This is one fan's idea of addressing a few issues between best friends, Wonder Woman and Superman.


(Disclaimer: Characters are property of DC Comics. This is one fan's idea of addressing a few issues between best friends.)

Separate Lives (Written in 2008)

It was a very long day. Sitting in a conference room in the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman was finishing her report on that day's events.

The day began very early as Wonder Woman, in her persona of Special Agent Diana Prince, was assigned the task of being an extra body in a joint agency security detail. The assignment was securing the safety of a diplomat and his family during their brief visit to Washington, DC. Any time foreign diplomats were invited to share their country's views and progress against terrorism, an increase in security for their protection was necessary. Summits such as these in DC were not uncommon and were usually uneventful – except that day.

Later that day, one of those diplomats and his wife were agonizing over the kidnapping of their infant son. The madman who held the baby hostage wanted the diplomat to know what suffering meant. It took less than an hour for the hostage crisis to end with the infant returned safely to his parents. Diana had managed to slip away from her security detail and came on the scene as Wonder Woman. Although she could have handled the situation on her own, she was assisted by Superman, who was already covering the summit as Clark Kent.

It would take another few hours before Diana finally arrived at the Hall of Justice. It took longer than she expected to complete her duties as Special Agent Prince and submit a report to Sarge Steel, her superior officer.

She did not feel like sitting at one of the report stations so she picked up a laptop that networked into the Hall's systems. She wanted a quiet place to think. Diana found the conference room empty, and settled in her chair at the table. After she was done with her report, she continued to remain in her seat, lost in her thoughts.

And that was how Superman found her. He stepped into the conference room and walked towards her. "Hey. I wanted to tell you that your negotiation skills never cease to amaze me. Thanks to you, that baby is with his family."

Startled out of her reverie, she said, "Clark. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's a first." He smiled his usual boyish grin, but it faded as soon as he saw the expression on her arresting face. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Trying to smile, she replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Diana stood up to leave.

"No, wait. Diana, I know something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Well, something is troubling you." When Diana remained silent, Clark continued, "Look, I know that for almost two years, I haven't been the best friend that I should be and much of it was my fault, but I am here for you."

"Really, Clark, it's nothing to concern yourself with." Diana took a step away.

Clark stepped in front of her. "Talk to me." Clark raised his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. "I miss being the one person you would confide in. I miss the way we used to be. I miss us."

"No more than I do," she admitted. "Very well." Diana took a step back from him, as if his hand was too much of a burden on her shoulder. "It's about what happened earlier today. I was very happy that we were able to bring that baby boy back to his parents. Seeing the joy and relief on their faces when they held him was a privilege to witness."

"Yes, it was." Clark agreed, "But there was something in your eyes when you looked at them that caught my attention. What was it?"

"Seeing that family reunited brought back the memory of the time we helped our possible future selves defeat Gog and rescue their baby. Jonathan. Our possible future son, Clark. I know it's been years since that incident happened, and from time to time – especially days like today – I can't help but think of him. Of all of them. You have your life with Lois so you probably haven't given them much thought."

Clark took a step closer to her. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of them. Of Jonathan. Of the possible future. Even if it was but a fleeting moment, I suppress the excitement of being the father to our child." The intensity in his eyes and tone of his voice told Diana that he was telling the truth. Diana was stunned. "And each day that passes by brings us closer to that possibility."

With a heavy sigh, Diana touched his cheek. "And right now we're both living the lives we should be, Clark. Lois is your wife." Dropping her hand, she continued, "And I am seeing someone I care about."

Surprised, Clark asked, "You are? Since when?"

Diana shot him an incredulous look, "Since recently – not that you have anything to say about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's none of my business. I didn't realize." Clark did his best to look contrite. "So, do I know him?"

"Tom Tresser. You're probably more familiar with his alias, Nemesis. You've met him."

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Good. I don't have to tell you who he is."

"He's not your type," Clark added.

"How do you know he's not my type?" Diana spat back, "You need to back off Mister Kent."

"Tell me how he's your type. Anyone can see that he's obnoxious, conceited, and bull-headed," he countered.

"There are times he exhibits those traits, but that is not who he is. He is brave, honorable, loyal, and funny. He tries to hide it but he has good heart." Diana's voice had softened as her initial outrage dissolved.

Hoping to avert the brimming wrath of an Amazon, he asked, "Are you seeing him as Diana Prince or Wonder Woman?"

Through pursed lips, she replied, "Diana of Themyscira. Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation. Look, I want you to be as happy as I am. I'm just looking out for your best interest."

"Thank you very much, Clark, but I know who I want to be with, and that's Tom. And he _is_ exactly my type."

"He's still not good enough for you." Clark did not understand why, but he felt that she needed to know that he did not approve of Nemesis.

"Oh? And who do you think is good enough for me? You? Well, unfortunately for your ego, I am not pining away for you so you can get that delusion out of your head."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't want to argue with you. I just…" Clark took her hands in his, and held her steely look with a gentle gaze. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. If it means that I have to hear how much you care about Nemesis, then I'm all ears. I guess it's only fair after the years of talking about Lois."

Smiling a dazzling smile that always manages to take his breath away, Diana said, "That makes me happy to hear you say that. It's definitely been a very long time since we've had a heart to heart conversation." She gave his cheek a quick kiss and began to walk towards the door. "As much as I would like to stay and continue our talk, I have to go. I need to shower and change. I have a date with Tom." Diana paused at the door, and turned to face him once more. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, I am. Have a good time tonight." He watched her leave the conference room. He stood there, staring at the empty doorway, and coming to the conclusion that he certainly was not okay with this.

End


End file.
